A heel blocker is a device to protect the feet, heels and lower legs of an operator of a motor vehicle in the event of an accident. More specifically, the heel blocker facilitates better engagement between the knee and knee bolster thereby improving lower leg and femur loading as well as kinematics by limiting heel travel into the toe pan area forward of the vehicle foot pedals. Thus, the heel blocker effectively manages the forces associated with an accident such as a head on or offset frontal collision.
In the past, a wedge shape heel blocker H has been provided underneath the vehicle control pedals P sandwiched between the carpet C and the insulation layer I overlying the floor F of the motor vehicle (see FIGS. 1a and 1b). While this arrangement is effective for providing enhanced lower leg safety for the vehicle operator, it effectively restricts a floor mat M from extending forward underneath the control pedals P including particularly the gas pedal GP. As a consequence, dirt and debris has a tendency to collect on the carpet C of the vehicle forward of the front edge E of the floor mat M. Thus, the carpet C has a tendency to be stained by water and salt associated with inclement weather to the dissatisfaction of the vehicle owner.
This document relates to a new and improved floor mat which incorporates an integrated heel blocker. Such a floor mat eliminates the need to provide a heel blocker beneath the carpet C of the motor vehicle and consequently allows the floor mat to extend forward underneath the control pedals P of the vehicle including the gas pedal GP. In this configuration, the floor mat is effective in catching dirt and debris underneath the control pedals and preventing staining and soiling of the vehicle carpet in inclement weather conditions to the dissatisfaction of the vehicle owner. Further, this is accomplished without compromising the safety benefits provided by a heel blocker.